


Le fruit du bonheur

by Lawrenss



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Français | French, Kissing, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Après que Jack soit enfin revenu au camp, Lilou décide d'avouer quelque chose d'important à Arthur.





	Le fruit du bonheur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Une nouvelle mini fanfiction et pour changer voici quelque chose de mignon :)

Il est tard au camp de Shady Belle. Ils étaient tous rassemblés près du feu, impatients que le petit Jack revienne saint et sauf. Le pauvre petit avait été enlevé par les Braithwaite tout ça pour une histoire entre adultes. S'en prendre à un enfant été un acte de lâcheté. Il était à présent à Saint Denis, chez un homme du nom d'Angelo Bronte. Dutch, Arthur et John était partis donc chercher le petit, Abigail était stressée, inquiète, un comportement normal d'une mère qui aime plus que tout son enfant. Karen faisait tout pour la rassurer mais cela ne suffisait pas. 

Alors qu'elle attendait dehors, assise aux côtés de Lilou qui tenait une bière dans sa main, un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune mère, des bruits de chevaux se firent retentirent à l'entrée du camp. Elles se tournèrent en direction du bruit et virent les trois hommes marchaient vers eux, le petit Jack ne perdant pas de temps à rejoindre Abigail, celle-ci ouvrant grand ses bras pour accueillir son fils, le blottissant contre elle.

"Oh Jack, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir si tu savais! J'ai eu très peur."

"Il s'est bien occupé de moi, j'avais tout ce que je voulais, j'ai même mangé des espèces de longues ficelles avec de la tomate. Des spaguettis "

"Des spague-quoi?"

Pendant que le petit Jack expliqua à sa mère la composition de ce fameux plat, Lilou alla rejoindre John et Arthur, qui comme à son habitude, avait une cigarette dans la main. Elle vint se blottir contre son hors la loi, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

"Je suis contente que le petit aille bien. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ça a été ?"

"Je vous laisse les tourtereaux, je vais rejoindre ma famille."

"C'est bien, tu as compris Johnny boy que la famille c'est important" dit Arthur sur un ton sarcastique.

Le brun grommela quelques mots avant de s'éloigner, Arthur lui, invita Lilou à s'asseoir à ses côtés contre un arbre. Il lui tendit sa cigarette, chose qu'elle prit sans faire d'histoire et prit une petite bouffée.

"On a dû faire un petit boulot pour Bronte et on récupérait le gosse. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Éviter de se faire remarquer une fois de plus c'est la meilleure des choses."

"Tu as raison. Des fois Arthur je me dis… que tu aurais pu être le leader. Je trouve que Dutch perds un peu la tête. Toi au moins tu vois les choses, quand cela ne va pas, quand c'est idiot de se lancer dans tel ou tel braquage."

Il rigola en inhalant un peu de fumée qu'il fit sortir par ses narines. Il plaça son bras autour du cou de sa compagne pour la blottir plus contre lui. 

"Moi? Pfff. Jamais de la vie. C'est pas pour moi."

La jeune fille lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis bu une gorgée de sa bière tiède.

"Tu culpabilises trop. Comment pourrais-je te montrer que tu n'es pas celui que tu crois être ?"

"Je ne sais pas Lilou. C'est compliqué. Mais sache que tu comptes énormément pour moi. J'ai été un fou d'avoir raté ma chance plus jeune. Avoir été aveugle de ne pas voir que tu étais la seule qui me comprenait et qui voulait une relation stable. J'ai souffert à cause de Mary… de la mort de.. Eliza et Isaac… si seulement j'avais-"

Elle vint se mettre devant lui, assise sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec amour, enlaçant son cou de ses deux bras. Il vint passer sa grande main contre son dos, la caressant gentiment. Elle se retira, son regard ambre plongé dans celui de son compagnon. 

"A ce sujet.. Arthur je.. je dois t'avouer quelque chose.."

Il la regarda se dandiner un peu, son regard posé vers le bas, n'osant pas le regarder directement. Il vint déposer un baiser sur son front et inclina sa tête vers le haut, son regard croisant le sien.

"Dit moi Lilou. On ne se cache rien toi et moi."

Elle prit son inspiration et vint blottir sa tête contre son t shirt bleu.

"Je suis enceinte.."

Il la regarda toujours, son regard figé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

"Mon amour... je veux qu'on fonde une famille, qu'on partent d'ici et qu'on vivent notre vie."

"Lilou je… notre enfant… je… je suis heureux. Je suis heureux que ça soit avec toi. Mais pour l'instant il nous faut de l'argent. On peut pas faire grand chose. On sera dans la merde. Et je veux pas que ma compagne et mon enfant le soit."

"Arthur… je t'aime tellement."

"Moi aussi. Viens retournons avec les autres. Et évite de boire et de fumer pour le bébé."

" M.Morgan vous prenez des précautions ?"

Il la porta dans ses bras, comme si elle ne pesait presque rien. Elle vint frotter son nez contre le sien. 

"Oui. Pour ma famille. Je ferais tout pour les protéger. Je ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Eliza et Isaac. Je te le promet du fond du coeur."

"Tu es un amour. Un homme bien."


End file.
